


Pauwi na si Kyungsoo

by dkskji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkskji/pseuds/dkskji
Summary: Pauwi na nga si Kyumgsoo.





	Pauwi na si Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sobrang ikli lang haha

December, 10 pm, on the way na pauwi si Kyungsoo galing sa trabaho dahil nag overtime sya. Naka earphone sya at pumikit nang  
biglang may nagtext sa kanya, napangiti si Kyungsoo.  
  
From: Baby Bear ♡  
Hi by, pauwi ka na ba?  
  
Umayos ng upo si Kyungsoo at sinagot ang text ng kanyang boyfriend.  
  
To: Baby Bear ♡  
Oo by, nakasakay na ko. Kumain ka na ba?  
  
From: Baby Bear ♡  
Oo by, :( miss na kita, magkikita tayo bukas ha?  
  
To: Baby Bear ♡  
Miss ko na din ang baby bear ko!!!!! Matulog ka na, alam kong pagod ka.  
  
From: Baby Bear ♡  
Intayin kita, magtext ka kung nakauwi ka na ha. I love you by! ❤  
  
To: Baby Bear ♡  
I love you too by! ❤  
  
Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa bintana ng bus at napangiti. Napaka swerte nya kay Jongin. Sobrang miss na nya ito dahil halos isang linggo na din sila hindi nagkikita dahil sa kani-kanilang trabaho. Sisiguraduhin nya na bukas ay masusulit nila ang kanilang pagkikita.  
  
Pagka tapak ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto ay agad niyang inilabas ang phone nya upang itext si Jongin.  
  
To: Baby Bear ♡  
By, nakauwi na ko. Matulog ka na ha? Goodnight, i love you! ❤  
  
From: Baby Bear ♡  
Mabuti naman nakauwi ka na by, goodnight din. I love you the most! ❤  
  
Nag handa na sya upang matulog. Wala ng mahihiling pa si Kyungsoo sa darating na pasko.


End file.
